Jack Frehorn
Jack Frehorn, the Prophet, is a recurring character in the Chzo Mythos. A British aristocrat obsessed with the paranormal, Frehorn unluckily became the slave of Chzo and formed the Order of Blessed Agonies, becoming its great prophet. Biography Trilby's Notes Jack Frehorn is first seen in a flashback detailing his connection to the Idol which Trilby had been seeking in order to prevent the vengeful wraith John DeFoe from killing again. Frehorn was a socialite obsessed with the paranormal, specializing in the history of The Unicorn, an English inn connected to many mysterious events of unexplained murder and disappearances. Having obtained a harpsichord made from the same wood from which The Unicorn was made, he is likely to lose his standing in the aristocracy due to his unabashed fascination for the paranormal and macabre, which worries his lover, Wilbur. He is awakened that very night by the sound of the harpsichord being played; going downstairs, he sees the shape of a Tall Man whom he immediately recognizes as the murdering figure spoken of in legends surrounding The Unicorn. He returns to his bedroom and gets his flint-lock pistol. He fires at the shape, which is revealed to be Wilbur, who is immediately killed; it is likely that Cabadath, the Tall Man, affected Frehorn's mind in order to manipulate him. Cowering in fear before the true Tall Man, Frehorn offers his servitude in exchange for his life. The Tall Man accepts, and Frehorn is left alive. To hide his crimes, He chops Wilbur's body into pieces, and becomes a recluse, disconnected from society. Countdown Trilogy: Part 1 - The Body To serve his new master, Chzo, he is given a strange blade which transforms anyone killed by it into a servant wraith of the holder by removing their life force. Using the blade, Frehorn delivers unto Chzo twelve human sacrifices, allowing him to write the prophetic Books of Chzo, their contents given to him by Chzo himself. The Books of Chzo are comprised of the Book of the Prince, detailing the history of Cabadath, the Celtic druid who attempted to make Chzo his slave, only to become the slave of Chzo; the Book of Victims, detailing the killings of those who violated the tree in which Cabadath's soul is stored, and the Book of the Bridge, a prophetic telling of events to come. Additionally, a fourth book was written, the Book of the New Prince which foretold the eventual replacement of Cabadath; however, believing the book to be false, Frehorn destroyed it, and its contents were known only to him; upon his death, he took the secret to his grave. 6 Days a Sacrifice Jack Frehorn is seen in the extended ending featured in the special edition of the game, in which the existence of the Book of the New Prince is revealed. His name is mentioned several times throughout the course of the game, and the nature of Frehorn's Blade is expanded upon. Category:Trilby's Notes characters Category:6 Days a Sacrifice characters